I'm Syaoran's Lady!
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Meiling gets fed up with Sakura (a short song parody of Eminem's 'The Real Slim Shady').


**_I'm Syaoran's_****_ Lady_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

* * *

It was another busy Friday afternoon at school for Sakura Kinomoto and her friends. Their teacher had given them all heaps of homework to do over the weekend and nobody was happy about it, obviously.

* * *

The teacher waved his students goodbye and walked out of the classroom. "Okay! Have a nice weekend, kids! See you next week!" 

While everyone was packing their bags, Meiling Li was too busy on her seat, searching inside her pockets for something. And when she had found what she was looking for, she sprung up from her chair and skipped her way joyfully to Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" She leaned against his desk, pulling a heart warming grin at her cousin. "Wanna go see a movie tonight? I've got two tickets to see Mononoke Hime!" She waved the tickets in his face.

Syoaran looked at her blankly and simply turned his cheek, setting his eyes across the room at another girl…Sakura. "Um…I'm sorry, Meiling. I'm rather busy tonight. Maybe we can go another time." Meiling looked at Sakura as well, watching her whisper little jokes to Tomoyo. The two began giggling to each other every minute. However, as Meiling swung her head back to Syaoran, she could already see the red blush on his face.

Fed up, she clenched her fists in anger and growled fiercely. She even took the guts of grasping Syaoran's desk and throwing it aside like a maniac. The other students froze in terror and stared at the hot headed girl.

"THAT'S IT!" Meiling shouted, pointing her straight finger at Syaoran's nose. "I'm sick and tired of this! I'm so sick of this that I could throw up all over the floor!" Syaoran began breaking a sweat. "Every time I ask you out on a date you're always ignoring me and looking at that annoying Sakura girl! You've been doing this ever since I came to this damn school!"

"Meiling! Really, it's not like that!" Syaoran waved his hands in denial. His face began to blush even more. "You've got it all wrong!"

"Meiling…what's the matter?" Sakura came to the rescue along with Tomoyo. "Is there something wrong?"

"Maybe you should relax. We've all had a hard day in school." Tomoyo patted Meiling on the shoulder. But she rudely shoved her hand away. "There's no need to get angry."

"Well it isn't my fault if I'm angry!" Meiling stomped her foot hard on the ground. "I'm going to settle this once and for all!" She marched firmly up to the teacher's desk and climbed onto it, standing high in front of the whole class.

**

* * *

May I have your attention please? **

**May I have your attention please?**

**Will Syaoran's lady please piss off.**

* * *

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. **

* * *

I repeat, will Syaoran's lady please piss off. **

* * *

Meiling was expecting Sakura to walk out of the room so that she wouldn't be of any distraction to Syaoran. But her plan didn't seem to work. Sakura was simply gawking at what she was saying. **

* * *

We're gonna have a problem here… ****

* * *

Y'all act like you never seen a rude school girl before, **

**Jaws all on the floor like Kero, like Spiral just burst in the door,**

**And started kicking his ass worse than before and then, throwing him over the furniture.**

**AAH!**

**It's the return of the…"Oh, wait! No way, you're kidding,**

**He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"**

**And the Clow Cards said…nothing you turds!**

**The Clow Cards're caught, they're locked in the Clow book!**

**HA! HA!**

**All the handsome boys love Sakura.**

**Chigga****! Chigga! Chigga!**

**"Sakura, I'm sick of her,**

**Look at her, sticking her finger into you-know-what,**

**Attracting you-know-who".**

**

* * *

(Yeah, but she's so cute though!) ****

* * *

Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws in my head loose, **

**But no worse, than what's going on in Kaho's bedroom.**

**Sometimes, I wanna go with Syaoran and just let loose,**

**But can't, and it's sad for him to act like a dumb moose!**

**"Sakura is a rat. Sakura is rat."**

**And if I'm if I'm wrong then you might give me a little smack.**

**And that's the punishment I'd get delivered from your attack,**

**And expect not to know what to answer back.**

**But of course I'm gonna know what to really say,**

**By the time I figure what it's all about,**

**Should I whisper it all, should I shout it out?**

**"We ain't nothing but mammals…"**

**Well, some of us cannibals who cut other people like cantaloupes.**

**But Sakura Kinomoto is a lame-o,**

**And there's no reason why I should let she and Syaoran's future marriage be so.**

**But if you feel like I feel, I got my Meiling fans.**

**Boys and girls wave your hands! Syaoran's mine, understand?**

**

* * *

I'm Syaoran's lady! **

**Yes, I am his lady!**

**All you other dumb bitches,**

**Are fat and ugly witches.**

**So won't the other Syaoran's lady please piss off?**

**Please piss off?**

**Please piss off?**

**

* * *

Because I'm Syaoran's lady! **

**Yes, I am his lady!**

**All you other dumb bitches,**

**Are fat and ugly witches.**

**So won't the other Syaoran's lady please piss off?**

**Please piss off?**

**Please piss off?**

**

* * *

I'm Syaoran's lady! **

**Yes, I am his lady!**

**All you other dumb bitches,**

**Are fat and ugly witches.**

**So won't the other Syaoran's lady please piss off?**

**Please piss off?**

**Please piss off?**

**

* * *

Because I'm Syaoran's lady! **

**Yes, I am his lady!**

**All you other dumb bitches,**

**Are fat and ugly witches.**

**So won't the other Syaoran's lady please piss off?**

**Please piss off?**

**Please piss off?**

**

* * *

HA! HA! **

**Guess there's a Syaoran's lady in all of us.**

**Ah, screw it! Why don't you all piss off?**

* * *

Author's Note: I know this song should have been a lot longer. I just didn't realize that it'd be SO hard changing all those words, and I apologize if the new lyrics don't make too much sense. But nevertheless, please review (with sugar on top)! 


End file.
